Work Out
by ksjf2012
Summary: So I read an imagine on Pinterest. There was no picture, thank God, because I would have just died…but anyway, I read this one sentence Imagine and it made me feel all stupid inside. It was the cutest damn thing I'd ever read and it inspired me to do this one shot. So here it is. It's James…it's cute, but just like most of my other writings, there is gonna be heavy smut. Enjoy!


_**So I read an imagine on Pinterest. There was no picture, thank God, because I would have just died…but anyway, I read this one sentence Imagine and it made me feel all stupid inside. It was the cutest damn thing I'd ever read and it inspired me to do this one shot. So here it is. It's James…it's cute, but just like most of my other writings, there is gonna be heavy smut. Enjoy lovelies!**_

Being a mother, and the wife of a successful pop star, waking up at 7 am on a Saturday, is nothing new. I'm usually up by 5 or 6 anyway, but Saturdays are my days "off". James usually wakes up first and takes care of the normal morning stuff I do every other day. It's his way of saying, "You work too hard beautiful. Sleep in." And I usually do. Except this morning was different. I woke up first, because I heard a thunder clap. I drifted off back into sleepy town, but only for a minute or so. The rain stated to hit onto the roof top gently, and then harder with each passing second. Obviously I wasn't going to sleep through it. So I got up. I wasn't surprised to have the bed empty. James was probably up, working out in his gym room. As I climbed out of bed, I saw one of his big black zip up hoodies on his dresser and grabbed it as I walked to the bathroom. I kept my short purple shorts on, but took off my tank top I slept in. I put on his sweater and zipped it up, hoping our son was still asleep. For some reason, I was feeling a little frisky this morning.

I walked out of our room being as quite as I could, pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I walked down the long length of the hall way to the end, where his gym was and frowned seeing the door shut. I didn't hear any loud offensive rap, but he was obviously in there. I stopped in front of the door, debating on whether or not I should even go in, when something caught my ear. I quickly, but quietly opened the big white door and peered inside. I pressed my lips together hard so I wouldn't squeal.

Sitting in the middle of his big work out room, was the love of my life. James had black basketball shorts on, and a plain white tank. He also had his old worn out Minnesota baseball hat on his head, backwards. His running shoes were thrown towards the closet along with a balled up sweater. It looked like he had already gone running. But what made me feel like giggling was why he was on the floor. His legs were spread a little and standing between them, holding a five pound weight, was our 5 year old son, Henry. Henry was dong a few arm curls on his right side, his dad watching with proud eyes. "Daddy how many of these have you done?" James laughed watching him switch arms and I propped myself up against the door frame, non-stop smiling.

"A couple million buddy. You don't get these…" James raised his arms and flexed, making Henry look at his dads arms with wide eyes. "By only doing a couple." James lowered his arms and ticked Henry's stomach making him sequel. He dropped the weight, almost right on top of James's special area, and shoved at his dad. The thing that got me, beside them "working out together", was that Henry was wearing almost the same outfit James was. He had his little Nike running shoes on his feet, his black basketball shorts, and plain white tank top. He also had on a black zip up hoodie, and the real kicker for me was one of his dads baseball hat son his head. Backwards. Like father like son.

"Daddy I wanna do the stretches!" Henry leaped away from his dad and sat on his butt right next to him. James yawned, but smiled and pushed his legs together. Henry watched James's every move as he reached out for his toes. Henry barely made it to his toes, but it was a valiant effort. "How long do you think it will take me to get as big as you dad?" I covered my mouth, feeling tears forming in my eyes. Damn female organs. James rolled his neck back and forth, of course Henry following suite and sighed out.

"Depends Henry. Do you remember how the past couple of nights, mom has been trying to get you to eat your vegetables?"

"Daddy there gross!" James smiled and stood up quick, helping Henry stand up as well. They both started to do trunk twists, and James looked down at him.

"I know buddy. I don't like all vegetables but I eat them. You know why?" Henry shook his head fast and James stopped. He spotted me, but I put a finger to my lisp to keep him quiet. He winked at em and quickly bent down in front of Henry. "Vegetables are good for you. They are so healthy buddy, and most of them help build muscle. My muscles don't come just from exercise. Eating healthy, like mommy asks you too, helps too"

"How come mommy doesn't work out daddy?" I raised an eyebrow staring at James, really waiting for his answer and saw him faintly blush.

"Mommy works out…just not…the same way you and me do." I slapped my forehead and shook my head feeling my cheeks burn. "Speaking of mommy…I think someone is snooping on us." I gently pushed the door open all the way and stepped in, getting Henry's attention. He turned and ran to me, arms waving around.

"Mommy!" I grabbed under his arms and lifted him, setting him on my hip. James stood himself back up, and took off his hat running his hand through his hair. "Mommy dad said were going to go out to eat breakfast cause he doesn't want you to cook." I looked to James who glared at the back of Henry's head and frowned.

"Really? Who said mommy was even going to cook? Mommy wa sunder the assumption daddy would cook." James smiled at me and walked right in front of me. He kissed Henry's cheek and put a hand on my hip leaning into me. I kissed him gently, put he seemed to want more.

"Mommy! Daddy! Yucky!" Henry wiggled free from my arms pushed James and I apart. I set my hands on my hips and watched him turn to his dad. "Daddy can I read my book before we go to breakfast?"

"Sure champ." Henry quickly ran out of the room holding onto the hat on his head so it wouldn't fall off, leaving James and I completely alone. James walked right up to me and raised an arm. He reached behind me and shut the door, making it slam just a little. I jumped and opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but he gently shoved me up against the now closed door. He put his hand behind my head so it didn't smack on the wood to hard, and I looked up. "I'm not very happy right now. I didn't get any last night, and I had to cut my work out short. I've got some pent up…frustration, and I need to release it." I smirked putting my hands on his hips and pushed some fingers up and under his tank top.

"The only reason you didn't get any last night is because you had to watch the game with your idiot friends, and keep our five year old up past his bed time." He smirked benign down fast and grabbed ahold of the back of my thighs. I grabbed his shoulders and let him slide me up against the door. He forced my legs to wrap around his waist as he started to kiss along my chin and jaw line. "That was pretty cute by the way. You two working out." He stopped kissing me and turned very soft for a minute.

"When I came home form my run he was awake sitting on the couch looking scared. I guess the rain scared him. I asked why he didn't go see you, and he said…" He smiled small and leaned in pressing his forehead against mine. "He said he didn't want his mommy to see him scared. He told me big boys don't look afraid in front of their mommy." I "Awed" quietly and he nodded laughing. "I told him that it was okay to be afraid, even in front of mom, and asked if he wanted to hang out with me. And then we started talking about my muscles and asked me to help him, grow his own, as he said." I laughed and ran my fingers through the back of his head, on the little hair that was sticking out from under his hat. "And then you came in and ruined guy time. I think that's grounds for punishment." I harshly slapped his shoulder, making him drop me and tried to turn, to walk out of the room. Punishment in James eyes, was banging me into next Tuesday. And although I was horny, I didn't want to do it with our son five feet away in another room. But he stopped me before I left. My hips were grabbed and he pulled me back into him harshly. He immediately started to tickle me making em giggle and slap at his hands to try to get him to stop. He wouldn't budge.

"James…James stop! Henry could walk in at any time!" My left ear was gently bitten and it mad em stop squirming. He stopped tickling my sides and gently pulled away. He got in front of the door and locked it, taking off his hat and throwing it to the side.

"His book is about 20 pages long. We've got until then." My whole body was set on fire, more specifically my pussy, and rushed into me again, this time kissing my lisp hard and sloppily. I harshly started to tug on his shirt to get it off his body, and he raised his arms. We pulled apart from the kiss and I tugged the tank top off. When it hit the floor I was gently pushed back until I hit his small black bench. He pushed me down onto it, unzipping the sweater on my body, and pushed me back so I was lying flat on my back. When my bare chest was exposed to him eh groaned rising my legs. He roughly grabbed at my shorts and pulled on the, taking them off. They were tossed, along with my panties, over to where his tank was, making both of us pant. While he stood up straight over top of me, and started to take off his shorts, I lowered my legs a little, wrapping them around his ribs and started to touch myself. "You better be careful there little lady. You're gonna get yourself into a world of trouble." I smirked dipping a finger inside myself and arched my back closing my eyes.

"I don't even know why you need to be here. I'm fine by myself." I peeked out of one of my eyes and bit my bottom lip seeing how flustered he was. I quickly sat up, tired, already, of my teasing game and took off the sweater completely. I then turned, getting on hand sand knees and glanced over my shoulder at him. I balanced on the slim black bench and shook my ass just a little. "Come on baby…you wanted to work out. Here's your chance." He laughed darkly grabbing a hold of my right hip, while he rubbed himself with his other hand. He got right up behind me and aggressively rubbed the tip of dick up and down my slit. I lowered myself down on the bench, closing my eyes, and squeezing onto the edge of the bench, making my knuckles white. He didn't warn me when he was going to entering me, so when he did, it came as a shock. He was big, I've known that for years. But depending on the angle, and how hard and fast he was going, depended on the amount of pleasure/pain, I felt. This time it was a little more pain, than pleasure, but I only groaned out loud and scratched at his bench.

"Don't need me huh?" I raised my left hand and flipped him off only making him laugh. "I love you wifey." I laid my head on my left side, on the bench and sighed out looking up at him with one eye. He set one hand on the middle of my back and started up a slow steady rhythm of in and out.

"I love you too hubby." He smiled small and closed his eyes bending down a little. His free hand wrapped around my stomach and he started to kiss up and down my spine. I closed my eyes again and moved my right hand down my body, to my clit. I circled it gently and slowly at first, matching James speed, but it didn't take long for me. I was groaning and panting, feeling my release coming quick and opened my eyes seeing James making his usual cum face. "Are you close?" He grunted nodding his head and lowered his head, resting it in the middle of my back. Both his hands went to my ribs were he held gently. I knew he was cumming, for several reasons, the big one being his yelling. But he also grabbed onto me tighter, and he was barely hitting inside me. But another sure way of knowing he was cumming was that i was cumming. We yelled at the same time, and just as loud as the other, neither of us caring our 5 year old was close, or that he was awake. I raised up a little, my body trembling as he continued to mumble into my back. I felt every last drop of him, hit into me, and when the last drop did, we both sort of collapsed.

We fell on the floor, me on top of him, both breathing hard, and shaking just a little. He rubbed up and down my back with two fingers as we calmed down, and listened to the rain hit the roof. "I guess…that makes up for my lack of working out this morning." I laughed turning my head and kissed along his chest. "I hope you know we very well could have just made our second child." I looked up at him kissing along his left peck and he pushed hair out of my face, hair that had fallen out of my pony tail, and held onto the sides of my face. "I wouldn't be too disappointed if we got pregnant again." I sat up fast, straddling his waist and pouted.

"What's this "we" bullshit? I'm the one who has to do all the work." He also sat up holding around my back and kissed my nose.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure I just did a lot of work." I shook my head dangling my arms off his shoulders stretching my back. "So I got Henry all excited for breakfast. I was thinking Denny's maybe?" I nodded staring into his hazel eyes and he nodded, gently urging me to stand up. When I did he, grabbed my hand and also stood up, going to his shorts. He pulled them on quick as I grabbed my own, and while we stood in silence, a tiny knock was heard. He quickly threw me his sweater and I zipped it on, making sure all my no-no parts were covered. James pulled his tank on, and grabbed his hat on the floor walking to the door. When he pulled it open, I got behind James and wrapped an arm around his waist, yawning. Henry looked up at us, and to my surprised, was already changed. His shirt was on backwards, I could tell, but the effort was appreciated. "Hey buddy! You ready to go?" He looked down at his little jeans, and slip on Vans and nodded smoothing out his shirt.

"You know you need a coat right? It's too cold and wet out there." He gave me a sad look but I shrugged walking past James, patting Henry's head. "Could you help him with his shirt, and find his rain coat? It's probably down stairs."

"Sure babe…come on buddy, let's get you ready." As I walked down the hall, redoing my pony tail, I glanced over my shoulder. James had Henry picked up, and was holding him on his hip.

"Daddy?" I stopped in the door way of our master bedroom and watched James walk Henry into his room. "Did you and mommy do mom's special work out?" We both froze as Henry looked to his dad, with big eyes. James looked to me and I shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Uhm well…actually yes. Mom need me to show her…a few things. A few special things to…loosen her up." I rolled my eyes, making him smile.

"Is that why you were both yelling?" My cheeks turned beat red and so did James. But without missing a beat, James raised Henry up higher on his hip and smiled big.

"That is exactly why we were both yelling." Henry glanced to his dad, and then to me, but turned back to his dad.

"You and mommy must work out a lot, cause you guys are always yelling in your room." I covered my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing and James turned to walk into Henry's room. He looked at me and winked, blowing me a kiss.

"Yeah buddy we do. We really do."


End file.
